


No Such Thing as Psychics

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to be a psychic, but not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as Psychics

He used to be a psychic, but not anymore. Ever since his childhood there have been hushed voices and fleeting glimpses, as if coming from a door left ajar.

(He was five when he heard his mother call his name, he spun around and a falling pole missed him by a mere inch. His mother had died when he was barely three.)

That door has been locked and bolted the night he came home to find the lifeless bodies of his wife and daughter, and he's thrown away the key.

He couldn't open it again even if he wanted to.


End file.
